<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnival Ride by angeltheatre, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952678">Carnival Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre'>angeltheatre</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom'>LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArSonic AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Father-Son Relationship, Ivo has to deal with it, Spark and Metal being chaotic brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day with Spark the Hedgehog (formerly known as Sonic the Hedgehog) and his roommates, Eggman and Metal.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArSonic AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robotnik couldn’t believe the position he was currently in. Perhaps he should start at the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spark had been living with Eggman for a few months with budding respect between the two when the carnival arrived back in Knothole. He’d absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go. Ivo didn’t stop him, of course, but the problem wasn’t with the hedgehog going, it was him wanting Ivo himself to join him. It was close to the end of the week -- and the end of the carnival -- when the Emperor had conceded with the caveat that Metal also had to come along for extra protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perhaps one of his less-amazing plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before they technically entered the fairgrounds, there was a bit of trouble. They approached the entrance with stares pointed in their direction, and security stopping them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the guards approached them, Spark chuckled under his breath. “Before you say anything, none of you have the authority to make arrests. Also, even if you did, I’d kick your asses.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards looked between each other, whispering panickedly. The older one stepped forward. “Do you have any weapons?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably in his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative.” Metal answered. None of the trio made a move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger guard coughed awkwardly into his fist. “Well, can we see them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spark smiled widely and Metal’s jets began to softly whir, both of them obviously finding the loophole in the guard’s request. Before anything could happen, Ivo grabbed the boys’ shoulders, stepping in front of them. He took his goggles off and glared into the eyes of security, causing them to flinch back. “We could show them to you off course, but I don’t think you’re paid enough to cover the bill produced by the aftermath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded shakily, letting them pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal was apparently too heavy for the cyclone machine. The thing tried its damnedest to accelerate, but it was constantly bogged down by the dense and heavy metal of Sonic’s replica. But both Spark and Metal were too stubborn to let it be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which led to Metal rewiring the ride to go faster, which lead to it being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast, which led to it flying off the track with Metal and Spark both still strapped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eggman had let balloons go in his worry, but they both emerged absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>cackling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, Metal was making a static sound, but that was as close to cackling as he could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, they didn’t leave after that. No, instead, they went to the Ferris Wheel. And dragged Ivo on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pod they were sat in was cramped and small. It had a ceiling and was obviously meant for Mobians, who were all quite a deal shorter than Ivo. By the time they reached the top, Robotnik had made it very clear that his back was sore and compressed. Metal, being the genius robot that he is, decided that the best course of action, in this case, would be to rip the top off of the pod and throw it in some random direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eggman would never admit that it did help his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumper cars, somehow, had become even more of a spectacle than all the other rides. Spark and Metal got the bright idea to chase the other riders by jet propelling their car. Naturally, this led to the pole at the back of their car snapping off, electric sparks flying, and the pair were off driving like lunatics through the fairgrounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik tried to follow them, but quickly lost sight of the two. Thankfully -- or not so thankfully, depending on who you ask-- a trail of scorch marks, knocked over stands, and startled, wind-whipped Mobians were able to help guide him to his lost charges. When he finally found them, they were bent over wheezing with laughter, while the car crashed into a tree and was dented beyond repair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivo decided that it might be time to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>antics</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the group made it back home with an impressive haul of stuffed trophies. It was rather heartwarming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after a moment of this warming feeling in his chest in watching the two blue entities trade prizes that Eggman, the great leader of the world-renowned and feared Eggman Empire, came to a cold realization: He unofficially adopted his former greatest enemy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
<p>
Some more amazing from <a href="shuradrawz.tumblr.com">shuradrawz</a> on Tumblr! Coming through again and has some more on the way!
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>